


（授权翻译）观察，分析，结论

by minorin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Humor, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minorin/pseuds/minorin
Summary: “你们怎么还在折腾这些迷信玩意，”海马缓慢地说道，而城之内感觉非常不妙。“成熟点。魔法不存在，我会证明这一点。”“海马，不要——”然后，在城之内惊恐的目光下，海马打开了小瓶的盖子，将整瓶爱情魔药一饮而尽。---海马喝下了一瓶本应让他喜欢上城之内的爱情魔药。城之内不太确定它到底有没有起效，因此决定开始观察海马的行为。
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	（授权翻译）观察，分析，结论

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observation, Analysis, Conclusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006966) by [ThirdRateDuelist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirdRateDuelist/pseuds/ThirdRateDuelist). 



> 翻译自ThirdRateDuelist的Observation, Analysis, Conclusion，链接在这上面  
> 作者的话：  
> 我一直想写一个关于爱情魔法/魔药的峰回路转小故事，但直到现在才有动力把它写出来。海城简直就是为这个梗量身定制的。  
> 这一次使用了配音版的名字，因为我想玩英国人貘良的梗。

每天都是一样的糟糕，城之内想道。他撞进化学课的教室，收到了当日第一份迟到警告。有时他也想早点来学校，但只有在头天晚上睡在游戏家的时候他才能准时到校。游戏总能摆出一张过分富有感染力的笑脸，把他拉去学校，让他度过无趣难熬的又一天。老师都说，如果他“不做白日梦”，“好好努力”，他的成绩会很有起色。如果他们能屈尊说说具体该怎么做，那他或许会再尝试一下，因为他自己也尝试过，但总是无功而返。

城之内与本田击掌，无视了朝他眨眼的御伽，走向教室后方，把自己扔进了座位，吐出一口气。今天早上他跑到街尾时才想起来他忘记带上作业了——难得有一次他竟然把作业写完了！然后他第二次跑到街尾，又想起来文具他也一样都没带，明明做作业的时候才用过。海马或许会说，要不是每天乱吠，他肯定连自己的嘴在哪里都能忘掉。他还真这么说过，并且以后嘲讽冷却结束时可能还会再说。

海马是个伪君子，因为他话不比城之内少，还是个混账。“这不是城之内吗。”海马坐在他旁边的座位上，缓慢地说。他今天又在埋头看一本不知所云晦涩难懂的书，说这话时头都懒得抬一下。城之内迟到时，海马如果在教室里，他就会以全新的嘲讽跟他打招呼，这已是他们间的某种默契。“鸟在你头上拉屎了吗？你头顶的臭鸡蛋味比你本人还先到。” 

真是顶级的嘲讽。海马经常把他的发型当作目标，不过他是个富有创造力的人，损起人来花样可不止这一种。“见鬼的*1，总比你的臭屁好闻。”城之内回报了他一句，对自己这句反击还挺满意的。他有点好奇海马会不会在空闲时间头脑风暴，准备一些针对他的精彩包袱。海马的嘲讽听上去并不像是事先演练过的，但他又似乎时刻做好了准备。

城之内坐在教室后方，因为理科老师要求他们按照注册的顺序坐；海马坐在教室后方，因为他想坐那里，并且他想做的事情没有做不到的。对他们两个来说正好，城之内想。海马是个偏执狂，从不让任何人坐他旁边，除了城之内。他根本不在意城之内，而城之内反正不会专心听课，也因此不会被海马影响而分心。

“‘见鬼’？啧。我看你是跟貘良了呆太久了。”海马说。他依然没有抬头，城之内发誓总有一天他会让他把头抬起来。他把这定为一项任务。不过留给他的时间不多了，还有一年他们就要毕业，海马会回去他的有钱人领域，不会再受他们这些小卒的骚扰。城之内不想承认，他事实上很好奇海马怎么会来童实野高中上学。

“而有些人是闻自己的臭屁太久了。”城之内反击道。他们的斗嘴在教室里引起了骚动，有的人笑起来，有的人在抱怨。老师让他们两个都安静。游戏第一节课不跟他们一起上，否则他一定会用责备的目光看他们俩。也确实有人这么看他们，不过城之内并不在意就是了。御伽投向海马的眼神有些恼怒。这一次城之内至少听进了最后一个词，安静了下来。

课堂总算回到正轨，老师的声音游移在教室里，向群聚的学生们讲解起离子键和共价键。城之内偷偷看了海马一眼，有些烦躁地发现海马看上去竟然有一点点开心，他的嘴角几乎在上扬。他左手捧着书，正在专注地阅读。那是一本精装书，很大，很厚，厚到足以加进浓汤里让汤也变得浓厚。（天，城之内觉得自己好饿。）封面上有一个单调但多彩的图案，城之内挺喜欢的，但搞不懂它的含义。书的标题很长，写着“形而上”“尼采”和“现代主义”云云。海马可以在课上读无关内容，也没人找他麻烦；他在课上左手拿杂书右手持笔记，但依然能保持他的成绩，实在是太不公平了。他看书也不是装出来的。他的眼睛前后扫过书页，偶尔向白板投去一瞥；有时会停下来或者重读某些地方。海马也会觉得有些东西难读，这种想法有些奇怪。他的成绩名列前茅，还是海马集团的社长；你可能会觉得健身房是他的弱项，但不是。肯定有什么事情是他做不到的，高高在上的海马濑人肯定也有不擅长的——

海马没有在看书了，富有洞察力的目光聚焦到了他身上。城之内的目光跟他对上，感觉像是一束蓝色的激光正在扫描他、判断他的威胁等级。“你很闲？你想要什么吗？”海马不动声色地低声问他。

“有啊。我想要你滚。”城之内小声回应，声音比平时更加尖锐一点。在那一瞬间他松懈了，而海马抓住了他的漏洞。他立即把目光扭向教室前方，他本该看的方向。瞥了一眼时钟，他发现自己盯了海马整整十分钟。

他成功了。城之内忽然领悟到，他成功让海马抬头了。哈！比平时稍微多盯他一会儿就行，这么简单的吗？平常城之内只会盯他那么一小会儿，每次差不多一分钟，以免让其他人觉得他不对劲。下次他会再试一试十分钟。

“新发现！”他对自己说，一边偷笑一边抄下了自己看不懂的化学式和笔记。

“安静，杂毛狗。”海马小声回他。

没错，每天都是一样糟糕。城之内想。

***

午饭时间到了。在去往餐厅的路上，城之内在一片喧闹声中听到了本田的喊声。他做好了帮忙的准备，循着噪音来到了旧实验室。这间实验室没有装电脑，除了适合抽烟之外一无是处，老师都不喜欢用它。实验室里陈旧发霉，安置着几台发粘的、尚能使用的木制操作台。如果有人来清理一下这些操作台，它们可能甚至会比新的好用许多。这里不易受人打扰，所以海马常来；而城之内知道他会来这里则是因为他有时会来这里抽烟。是，他知道自己很年轻并且抽烟对他不好，但每个人都需要一些东西让自己放松。有时，他需要抽烟的时间和海马需要工作的时间会撞上，这是他们唯一待在对方身边却很安静的时刻。

城之内打开门，看到了里面的三人：本田很生气，御伽和貘良则毫无悔意。他们点燃了酒精灯，架上了三脚架；三脚架上放着一个烧杯，装满了清澈、冒着泡的液体；几个半满的烧杯，里面装着的液体相比之下有些无聊，令人失望；还有一本厚重的书，看上去像是梅林不小心在它上面打翻了茶杯。不过城之内认出来，这是貘良的日记——他很沉迷这些巫术之类的玩意。

本田和御伽在看到他的瞬间就僵住了，但貘良没有。“城之内！见到你太好了！而且时机也刚刚好。”他打了招呼，挂着人畜无害的笑容走近了他。

“早上好。”城之内说，目光在紧张的本田和平静有礼的貘良之间来回。貘良正在接近他。城之内没看御伽，因为他不喜欢他，并且会尽可能地假装这个人不存在。“你们在搞什么鬼——”

“城之内快跑——”本田喊了出来，但已经太晚了。

“对此深感抱歉！”貘良脸上挂着笑容说，并朝城之内伸出手拔下了他几根头发。其实没多少，但城之内觉得自己头皮都被扯下来了。

眼下的状况让城之内不得不产生了些许疑问。“你干什么啊！”他叫道。貘良优雅地走开了，城之内想追过去，本田十分迅速地冲过来拦住了他。城之内现在已经不打架了，但人的本能会在某些时候占据上风，比如——有人刚刚莫名其妙拔了他头发的时候。

他不会去追杀貘良，但至少还能抱怨几句。“放开我本田，搞什么鬼！”城之内一边喊，一边试图挣脱开本田，可惜他只能徒劳地看着貘良回到操作台前，小心翼翼地把头发丢进了正咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的……管他什么鬼东西。他感到大事不妙。“貘良我对天发誓，要是你又戴上那个该死的千年轮我一定不会饶了你！”城之内压低声音吼道。

“没事，是我本人。”貘良让他放心，拉起自己的衬衫给他看自己胸前并没有某个被诅咒的古埃及装饰品的影子。御伽瞄了一眼貘良光秃秃的肚子，然后熄灭了酒精灯。该死的变态。

“不不不，你说制作一份爱情魔药！”本田生气地说。什么？

御伽和貘良一边笑一边用玻璃棒搅拌着他们的“爱情魔药”。“别生气了本田，又不会伤害到谁。”本田为城之内生气也是情有可原，而御伽正试着跟本田讲理。

城之内现在已经不再尝试挣脱本田了，他正努力试图理解眼下的状况。“爱情魔药？”他问道，并且拒绝承认这个问题显得很蠢。更不可思议的东西他也都见过——他们见识过很多比这奇怪的东西，但他还是问了。爱情魔药。城之内宁愿相信他们在开玩笑。他的半边大脑说，这也太蠢了。而另外半边说，你最好的朋友身体里有古埃及法老王的灵魂。

“哦，不能说是爱情，”貘良愉快地说，手上搅拌动作不停，“比较像是喜欢的那种喜欢。性吸引力，正面感受，中度到重度的迷恋……”

“嗯，没错。爱情魔药。”御伽总结道。

城之内看向沸腾的液体，他的头发在里面打着转。“给我的？”他尖利地问，“为什么？”

看上去御伽和貘良获得了缓刑，城之内不会立刻就把他们杀掉，于是本田十分满意地放开了城之内：“我一直跟他们说这样不太好，但是——”

“不是给你的，要喝的人不是你，”御伽解释道，拉过一个放着三个小瓶的支架，“你是魔药的对象。我不知道有没有更好的说法。”

“是的。”貘良表示同意，用钳子夹起滚烫的烧杯，小心地将液体倒进小瓶里。搞清状况后的城之内舌头像是打了结：“你们要给海马喝。”

本田不得不再一次在城之内暴起时抓住了他。“放开我本田，我有事情要处理一下！”城之内以他目前能做到的、最平稳的口气说。他刚刚得知有两个——好吧，御伽可能不算人——有一个他一直当做朋友的人，正打算给海马下毒让他对他产生爱情。或者性吸引力，正面感受，中度到重度的迷恋，随便吧。御伽给小瓶塞上瓶塞。城之内很想知道为什么他的人生会是这样的。

“你能保证你不会杀掉他们吗？”本田问。

“我跟你拉钩保证。”城之内回答。在本田放开他的一瞬间，他冲过桌子，把支架恶狠狠地摔到地上，玻璃碎片和滚烫的液体溅了满地。两个小瓶都碎了，但还有一个十分顽强。它没有碎掉，而是在一股神秘能量的驱动下弹过地板，滚动着；实验室的门开了，小瓶也正好停在了打开的门之前。在这时进来的人，还能有谁？当然是海马。

他用看地铁里老鼠的眼神看了这个小瓶子一眼，然后又看向目前房间里的人：城之内腹部贴着桌面，双臂前伸；貘良和御伽，衣服湿漉漉的，眼里也浸满了期待；本田，正投降状举起双手。还有被他们搅得一团糟的实验室废墟。

海马拎着书包带子的手握紧了。“看上去，”他说，声音里充满了威胁，“今天我没法这里工作了。”

都别说话城之内绝望地想道，都别说话不然我们死定了。*2

“他们做了一份爱情魔药不要喝它！”他不由自主地喊了出来，然后捂住了自己的嘴。海马是那种，看到地上有个奇怪小瓶子就会自动去捡起来喝掉的人吗？

海马高高在上地看了一眼他脚边的物件，就好像在看那些他不曾相信过的命运一般。接着他抬起了他完美的眼皮。“爱情魔药。”他平淡地说，目光转向城之内，就好像这是他的样，然后回到了地上的小瓶上。城之内在心里咒骂了一句。他现在整个人扑在桌子上，姿势滑稽极了——为什么在海马面前的时候他总是表现得像个白痴？

“是他们干的！”本田帮忙补充道，对貘良和御伽语带责备，“把它毁掉！”

最后这个小瓶将会被毁掉——这不是这个小小的噩梦的最佳结局，要是海马完全不知道这件事会更好；不过城之内稍稍放松了一些，因为他知道海马会捡起这个瓶子、把里面的药剂倒空、批评他们这群白痴制造这样一出闹剧。

以上是符合逻辑的发展，但事情并不总是符合逻辑。现实是，海马捡起了那个装着清澈液体的小瓶子，扫了他们一眼，目光里写着他找不到词语来形容他们有多愚蠢。“你们怎么还在折腾这些迷信玩意，”他缓慢地说道，而城之内感觉非常不妙。“成熟点。魔法不存在，我会证明这一点。”

“海马，不要——”

然后，在城之内惊恐的目光下，海马打开了小瓶的盖子，将整瓶爱情魔药一饮而尽。他做出一个十分嫌弃的表情，从嘴里取出一根头发，抹到了离他最近的本田的肩上。

“什么都不会发生。”他宣布，把空掉的瓶子和瓶盖放在了离他最近的桌面上。“你们这群白痴。”

好吧，城之内在海马转身离开房间时绝望地想道，我对了一半。

海马不知道他刚刚喝掉的东西的材料是什么，不然他一定会用这个有力的论点来证明他们都是白痴。想到这里城之内觉得有些好笑，但又实在是笑不出来。他抬起头看了貘良和御伽一眼，他们两人都非常得意。貘良把他的巨大日记本放回了书包，内里的东西像金属一样碰撞作响。“我要去吃午饭了，一会儿见。”他说，在城之内从震惊里回过神之前离开了房间。本田追在他身后，城之内希望他能代替他把貘良掐死。御伽的动作不算太快，因此城之内揪住了这个欠骂的家伙，朝他喊起来。

“你们，”他嚎叫着，“都做了什么？”这个问题显得很空泛，但他一时想不出别的了。他还可以二话不说开始揍人，不过这是他一直以来想要摆脱的习惯，虽然目前看来成效甚微。

御伽看起来非常像一只跑出去加餐被发现的猫。“药效最多只会持续几天，而且还不一定会起效呢！”他哼哼着，扭动着试图从城之内手里挣脱。太没礼貌了。“貘良在网上找到了这个配方。很可能它根本就不会起效，我们只是觉得这个主意很有趣。你们两个总是不对付！有点烦！”御伽撇着嘴说，“所以想让他出点丑。”

城之内依然很生气，不过听了这番话他稍稍松开了手——虽然他有点恼火，因为他们在暗示喜欢上他是件让人尴尬的事情。“所以这就只是随便在网上找的配方？不是什么……古埃及魔法？”他推测。这就好多了，听上去比较像是倒放黑色安息日这首歌的都市传说，而不像是能起效的样子。

御伽点头：“对，貘良是这么说的。它也不会影响你的感受，只会影响海马。”他安慰城之内。他以为这样就算没事了吗？“你身上会出现一个标记，这个标记的意思是……你是魔药起效的对象。”

城之内眯起眼睛，放开了御伽。“它最好不要起效，”他低声警告他，“现在你可以收拾一下残局了。”然后他回身去吃午饭了。他本来就很饿，这出闹剧更是让他的胃咕噜咕噜叫了起来。

吃饭时城之内和本田向游戏和杏子小声说明了情况。很显然，貘良跟本田的讲的与御伽跟城之内讲的内容差不多。他们的听众十分震惊。听到有人想用这种方式操控别人的感情，杏子非常生气；游戏同意杏子的看法，但也对他们的动机表示了理解。“海马有时确实对你非常刻薄，”他沉思，“不过有时你对他也是这样的。”看到城之内愤愤不平的表情之后，他又补充道：“不过当然，不该用这样的方式来处理这个问题就是了！杏子说得没错，对别人做出这样的事情是很恶毒的。我只是说我能理解他们为什么想这么做。他们是在为你着想，城之内。”

城之内陷入了沉思。他不知道该如何回应。貘良和御伽如此关心他，以至于做出了这种事情；但他们还是不该这样。城之内在想，他是不是应该告诉他们，他其实也有点享受跟海马针锋相对的状态。毕竟只要有人关注他就是件好事了。他并不希望海马对他扭扭捏捏的，很奇怪。这样的海马他并不熟悉，也并不——喜欢。

他们鬼鬼祟祟地在餐厅里四处张望，海马没在这里。他基本上不来餐厅：跟一群吵闹的下等人一起吃饭？别傻了。城之内从其他人的午餐里各扒了一点，他们假装没有注意到；城之内也假装自己不知道这是来自他们的善意。

“但我们也没法做什么，对吧？”杏子叹气，“海马不相信魔法，所以我们也没办法说服他想办法打破这个咒语。反正过几天魔药就会失效的。”

“前提是它有效。”城之内严谨地补充道，他对此非常执着。

“前提是，它有效。”

“那看来我们只能等等看情况了。”游戏有点紧张地说。城之内拿着游戏的品牌不明的气泡水，收紧了拳头。他讨厌等待。

***

午饭后，城之内要上体育和数学，而且两节课都要跟海马一起。发现海马的行为根本没有任何变化之后，他放宽了心。海马一如既往，自以为是、高高在上、蛮不讲理。城之内想起他们都没有告诉过海马药剂的效果对象是谁，也没有告诉过他为什么要这么做。他松了一口气，因为如果海马想以此来羞辱他，他觉得自己大概没有办法应对。不过没关系，因为海马的行为与平常一模一样，没有向他抛媚眼什么的。所以现在，既然海马没有被迫对他产生什么迷恋，他可以继续过自己的日子了。海马是对的，城之内难得有一次对此感到开心。

他告诉了朋友们这个好消息，然后蹦跶着离开了学校。平时城之内会跟朋友们去任何他们想去的地方：游戏店，电玩城，公园……只要不用回家他就很满足了。不过今天没有，今天他有特殊安排。

一走出大门，静香就扑进了他怀里。他们又是好久没有见面了。坐了两趟巴士之后，两人来到了海边。城之内和静香的高中都是隔周放秋假，他们决定利用好这一点，无论天气是否晴好。在被马利克操控那件事之后，城之内就不再下水了，哪怕天气很热也不会——泳池还行，但是海里就算了。城之内会为此记恨马利克一辈子。也许未来某一天他能越过这道坎儿，但现在这样就好，他坐在沙滩上，看着浪花撞碎在海岸上，未来某一天，他一定会战胜这片阴影的。这片海滩属于他们兄妹，是他们的安全港，他绝不会让某个混蛋、能操纵人心的锡杖还有死亡游戏动摇它的地位。

“攻击！”静香说，笑着往城之内的衬衫领子里撒了一捧沙子。你最爱的人往往伤你最深，他想。

不过他也可以以其人之道还治其人之身。“你这小屁孩！”他喊，伸出手插进湿润的沙子里，往她脸上扬沙子。“哎呀，好痒。”他嘟囔着，抖掉学兰的外套、开始解衬衫的扣子。

静香呸呸吐出沙子，明智地决定停火。“你知道吗？”她叹了口气，手指在沙滩上划来划去。

城之内一边解扣子一边抱怨起来：“不要说出来，拜托——”

“我不喜欢沙子。”静香突兀地吐露道。“沙子又粗糙，又烦人。而且还会——”

她的话被一把丢到她脸上的烦人沙子打断了，呸呸声又一次响起来。“——撒得到处都是。”她说完了话，继续吐出沙子。接着她发现了什么。“哥哥，你什么时候纹了纹身？！”静香叫起来，跳过来，倾过身子，观察着城之内裸露的背脊，“什么时候纹的？！是什么意思？你怎么去纹身了？为什么不告诉我？！”她连珠炮一般问道。他没法回答她的问题，因为他根本不知道对方在说什么。

“你到底在说什么操——梦话？我哪来的纹身？”城之内茫然地说，转过头看着她，想检查一下她是不是被太阳晒糊涂了。她是不是看到幻觉了？她的眼睛是不是又出问题了？城之内自动进入了操心哥哥模式：“你没事吧？”

静香坐回了沙滩上，看上去并不在意。“我好得很。而且我知道脏话怎么讲。*3我是十三岁，又不是三岁。所以你背后那个图案，到底是什么呢？”她拉住他，让他转过身，好给他指出身上奇怪的标记。“呃，感觉有点……诡异？它凸起来了，但又很光滑……奇怪。”

“我不知道……你拍张照片我看看？”

静香的大嘴怪款宝丽来600Taz响了一声；城之内只能尽力掩饰自己的羡慕之情，毕竟他又不需要一台兔八哥造型的相机。五分钟后，他就看到了他背部中央、贴近脊椎的凸出发红的皮肤。那是个小小的、完美的圆环，一根线条环绕着圆环外围，构成一个U形，U字的顶端向外突出延展。他眯起眼盯着这个图案。在他看来这不像个纹身。即便如此，他也感到非常迷惑。

“看起来像某个品牌徽标。”静香说。也没派上什么用场。

“要是有人往我背上烙铁，我总不会不知道吧。”城之内反驳。出现在他皮肤上的这块标记让他感到心烦意乱的同时深深吸引了他，它看上去实在是很……完美。

“我不知道，有时候你真的挺迟钝的。”静香指出，并无视了城之内的一声抗议。“你是不是最近在大街上睡着了，还没穿衣服？” 

“哈，哈。真好笑。”城之内试着把手伸到背后去触摸那片皮肤。在与他的心脏相对的位置，他找到了那个标记，轻轻用拇指抚过它。摸上去就是一片凸出的、光滑的皮肤，他也说不清自己抱有怎样的期待。“可能这是某种过敏反应？”他提出。他对于过敏原毫无头绪，但这是唯一一个他能想到的解释。

“嗯，我觉得应该就是这样。”静香勉强表示同意。城之内觉得稍微好受了一些，因为他一直觉得妹妹比他自己聪明多了，如果她也找不到什么别的解释，那么事情可能就是这样了。只是某种奇怪的过敏反应。可能医生能看出点什么来，不过，啧，谁有那个时间和钱去看医生啊？

他们逐渐回到了更加舒适的话题上：电影，卡片游戏，高中，男生。静香在恋爱问题上犹豫不决；城之内认为她不需要马上就做出决定，毕竟，他自己也在这件事上优柔寡断。他知道自己喜欢男生和女生差不多各占一半，但是要测算出具体的数值十分困难。喜欢男性本是个禁忌，所以如果他不能喜欢男生，那么他或许也不喜欢女生。不是说喜欢男性有什么问题，而是对城之内来说这件事就好像，别人都是被允许的，但是他不行。管他呢，现在令人心烦的事情已经够多了。因此，他把话题带回了卡片游戏。而他背上的标记始终困扰着他。

他们在沙滩上坐着，明明感觉只有几分钟的时间，但是很快太阳已经躲向海平线之下，告诉他们是时候回去了。静香今天住在杏子家——她真是个好人，而城之内要回家。他们的母亲叮嘱他不要告诉父亲静香来了，不过即使她不说他也不会告诉他的。万幸，回家的时候老爹不在。

城之内躺在床上，双手双脚缠着被子，在一堆脏衣服和毛绒玩具之间几乎就要陷入睡梦中。就在这时，御伽的话突然冒了出来。

“你身上会出现一个标记，这个标记的意思是……你是魔药起效的对象。”

他太疲惫了，困意战胜了恍然的惊恐。今天海马看上去并没有什么不一样的，不过也许魔药起效会需要一些时间。他得观察他一会儿，在彻底陷入睡眠之前，城之内想，反正他也计划好要盯海马至少十分钟了。

***

城之内今天第一节课迟到了两分钟。上课后，他思考起了他的难题。他不打算告诉别人他身上多了个标记——他不希望大家陷入慌乱，因为可能这只是个奇怪的巧合；但出于保险，他觉得自己应该盯着海马。还挺有趣的，像在做一个他感兴趣的理科的实验项目。而且他还得暗中进行这项研究，给这份工作平添一分刺激。至于在发现海马不对劲之后要做些什么，就到时候再说吧。这节课是计算机课，城之内不跟海马一起上，因此效率很高——当然，不是说听课的效率高，而是做事前调查的效率高。城之内对于恋爱没有太多经验（闭嘴），所以他上网整理了一份需要观察的行为清单。他潦草地写下了一份清单，希望没人注意到他在干什么。这张表如下：

魔药起效的表现：

会记住你说的话和关于你的小事  
找借口跟你讲话  
主动发起对话  
开玩笑说你们已经在一起了  
在集体行动时要求两人行动/对集体行动分组十分注意  
玩弄头发（不是。海马的话，炫耀自己？）  
考虑你的需求  
提出载你一程或帮你付钱  
在你身边时看起来很紧张/慌乱  
直接告诉你  
城之内翻网页翻累了，决定就停在第十条。是个整数，挺好的。这张清单上的某几点让他很困惑：第一条，第二条，第三条，第七条和第八条看起来像是普通朋友也会做的事情，不过他想着，要是海马对他表示友好那么倒也确实说明他的精神状况有点问题，所以他没去管这几条。第九条也有点好笑：海马，紧张？海马，慌乱？光是想想这样的场景城之内就想笑，然后他就有点理解御伽和貘良这样做的理由了。如果情况不是这样糟，其实还挺好玩的。城之内想象着海马脸红的样子；画面实在是太愚蠢了，搞得他想笑出声来。他感到自己的心脏微微收紧、升温。

第十条有点蠢，他想。海马绝对不会来告诉他的，因为这意味着他承认魔药起效了。把这一条划掉的时候，城之内突然想到了什么：如果海马真的、真的喜欢你的话，他会告诉你吗？他咬着嘴里的圆珠笔，感觉自己被难住了。他的第一想法是，是的，当然，因为海马不是个含蓄的人；然后他又想，不，当然不会，因为从他们第一次见面他就开始羞辱他，拒绝了任何他递去的友情示好，如果他说出来，就好像是在承认自己错了一样。海马毕竟是个高傲的混蛋。

城之内最终决定不去管第十条。也许魔药会迫使海马来告诉他。问题就在于，魔药会让海马对他产生感情，但是不会规定他展现感情的方式；而海马又不会表现得像个普通人。

他环顾了教室一圈，确认了没人在看他——没人在看他，大家都有电脑玩，然后弯过手，伸到背后去摸了摸衬衫下凸起的皮肤。今天早上他对着镜子看过了，标记没有一丁点要消去的意思，依然完整，依然在发红，过敏反应这个说法听上去越发愚蠢。他所有的理科课程都是跟海马一起上的，而第二节课就是生物课。他感到自己的胃在打结，只能等待这股难受的感觉过去。

***

“你好，城之内。你犯了一个低级错误。这是童实野高中的生物课。你该去的是野生动物保护中心，就在往东走两个街区的地方。”海马跟他打了招呼，依然没有抬起头。他今天在看另一本书，城之内根本看不懂这本书的标题，是用德语写的，封面一片空白。可恶，他还是个会讲很多门语言的天才混蛋。他像平常一样右手执笔左手拿书，城之内看着他翻书，拇指滑动，薄薄的书页发出轻响。老师比城之内来得还迟，没有其他人会去尝试让他们闭嘴。

“哈——哈——，真好笑。”城之内坐下来，放松了身体。目前为止没什么异常，但他感到自己背上的标记微微刺痛。可能是错觉。“我看该去那里的人是你。你嘴里这么多泡沫，该去看看是不是得狂犬病了。”

海马又翻了一页：“只有当你靠近我的时候才会这样。所以我没有问题，有问题的是你，你该去看兽医了。”

城之内看着海马的脸，发现他的嘴角好像又微微牵动了一下。观察得越久，事情越发让他感到离奇。因为海马一直以来都是这样，这些反应并不是这两天才出现的。“只有当你靠近我的时候”几个词回荡在他的脑海里。城之内不想去核实它的真实性，但他必须这么做。为了科学研究。或者魔法研究。无所谓了。刺痛蔓延到了他的胃里。

他搜肠刮肚，想进行巧妙的反击，但是失败了，脑中只剩下混乱的杂音。“哎。”城之内十分理直气壮地吐出一个意味不明的音节。两天里，海马第二次抬起头看了他一眼。原来让他抬头这么简单的吗？

“舌头被猫抓了？说不出话了？”海马穷追不舍。不知为何，他略微蹙起了眉毛，看上去像是他正在阻止自己皱眉。“我听说你跟猫一直不对付。”天，他今天真的跟狗很过不去。

“那，追激光笔玩去吧，你这……小猫！”城之内勉强说完了。其实海马确实有点像猫，一丝不苟又喜怒不定，他不敢相信自己之前都从来没想到过这一点。他们之间的敌对关系真是注定的。

海马像猫竖起毛一样恼怒地看着他，然后他将注意力转回到自己的课桌上。“去追你的飞盘吧，杂毛狗。”海马吐出恶毒的话来。他的反应比平时更激烈一些，城之内觉得自己的一天又糟糕了起来。

城之内拿出他的笔，用来呼应他的激光笔梗。“好啊，小猫。”他逗猫一样说。海马举着书的手稍稍收紧了一些，不过在这时老师终于到了教室。在把注意力投向老师之前，城之内最后看了一眼海马的脸。当他偷偷看向海马时，他可以发誓他抓到了对方也正朝他看来。

城之内尽量不引人注意地拿出了他的清单，用胳膊遮住它以免海马看到，虽然他根本就不可能对他在做什么感兴趣。他立刻就被第三条吸引了目光：主动发起对话。

海马真的时常主动找他说话。可这不是什么这两天才出现的表现，他一直以来都是这样，哪怕城之内之前从来没从这个角度想过他的行为。他不太确定海马是从什么时候开始经常跟他讲话的。城之内咬着嘴唇，最终没有在其后打上勾或叉，而是决定把这一条从清单上划去。如果海马一直都是这样，那么他就无法凭借这一点判断海马到底是不是中了魔药，这一条行为对他来说也就只是没用的算式了。

不过他在第九条旁边标出了一个问号：看上去很紧张。

***

午饭时，城之内依然跟他的朋友们坐一起。他不想表现得太可疑，因此等待着别人提起有关海马的话题。他运气很好，游戏很十分可靠，开始吃第二个花生果酱三明治的时候，他的朋友开口问道：“大家最近有注意到海马吗？他看上去真的不像是有什么变化的样子。”

杏子若有所思：“是，不过我觉得我们得看他在城之内身边怎么表现，这样才能更好地进行判断。我在文学课上跟他坐一起，但他并不怎么说话。”

城之内对此感到有些困惑：“你在说什么？他不怎么讲话？他嘴就没停过！” 

杏子皱着眉转向他：“他在比赛决斗相关的时候确实是这样，不过上课的时候不讲话，对吧？” 

“我们会打招呼，但是不会聊天。”游戏表示同意，城之内感到更加迷惑。

他们当中只有本田和御伽有跟城之内和海马一起上过课，因此本田加入了对话：“每节课开始的时候他都要刺激城之内一下，”他对其他人说，“不过确实，除此之外他不怎么跟其他人说话。”

“很烦人。”御伽抱怨道，城之内瞪了他一眼。他从来不觉得御伽有资格发言，尤其在这个时候，这人怎么还能跟他们坐在一块儿？貘良躲得很远，直到城之内冷静下来他才回来，更别说早上他见到城之内的时候还道了歉，说他不知道他那会儿在想什么。不过如果他们把御伽排除在外，本田会难过，所以他勉强接受了御伽跟他们待一块儿。

但是，海马都不跟他们说话吗？城之内搞不懂他们在说什么。从海马嘲讽他的频率来看，他以为他跟其他人至少会有些对话。现在所有人都盯着城之内了。平时他很喜欢受人关注，但是现在就有些难以消受了。“什么？”他拿出了防御的姿态，问道。“他根本受不了我，我猜他都没法控制他自己。你们都知道的吧。”

“可能吧……”本田说。除了游戏，所有人不约而同地把目光转到自己眼前的食物上，动作一致到诡异。而游戏用一种剖析般的目光盯着城之内，伸出手放到了千年积木上。他大概在跟另一个游戏讨论眼下的情况。城之内咬牙准备迎接来自法老王的智慧箴言。另一个游戏是他们的朋友，他们一起经历了许多事情。但是他也十分强硬，甚至有些执拗，并且城之内始终搞不懂他的立场。他说话的时候，语调里总带着决断，城之内很确定这不是他的想象。而海马至少在嘲弄人时非常直接——他是个混蛋，不过他对此很有自觉。

幸好另一个游戏没有出现。杏子开启了另一个话题，颇有兴致地说到港口的游乐场里新引进了跳舞机，说他们可以放学后去玩，静香也可以一起去。

城之内的思绪飘到了他的清单的第二条上：找借口跟你讲话。那些无情的嘲讽，都是为了跟他说话找的借口？“无情的嘲讽”有些太过了，城之内在心里纠正了一下。曾经海马嘴下毫不留情，不过现在他的话题并不会触及到底线，除非城之内先触到他的底线。他们心照不宣地达成一致：城之内不会去提海马的家庭，海马也同样。但海马完全不必每次都以嘲讽开启跟他的对话，虽然他似乎根本不会跟别人讲话。然而，这也不是行为上发生了改变，海马就是这样的，因此城之内决定把这一条也划去。当然，他不会在午餐时做这件事。他不想跟人解释这张清单是怎么回事，不想让朋友们白操心。

城之内提出让圭平也跟他们一起去游乐场。他可以和静香一起，他们两个年龄接近，可以玩到一起。而且海马说不定会跟圭平一起来，这样城之内就能观察一下他是不是符合清单第五条。可能还有第八条。如果他们去吃东西的话。只是为了观察他，没有别的。

***

数学课城之内并不会坐在海马旁边，拥有这一特权的人是本田。不过在坐下之前，他们隔着整个最后一排的座位进行了日常斗嘴。平时坐海马旁边的女生今天不在，城之内考虑了一下要不要坐她的位置，但最后觉得这样就实在是太可疑了，最终放弃。他从野生动物纪录片里学到，在进行观察时，观察者必须保持隐秘。而他的确在障碍物更少的情况下仔细进行了观察。

“哇，他今天总算没在看什么高级书了。”他震惊地跟本田说。本田一边应声，一边从他的二次方程上抬起目光。看到本田疑惑的表情，城之内朝海马的方向点了点头。本田转过头去看了一眼，但似乎根本没懂他在说什么。“他居然没在一边看书一边写作业！” 城之内十分怀疑地说，尽力压低了声音。“他居然没有在多线程工作，只是在写作业，而没有同时读尼什之类的书。”

“‘尼什’是什么玩意！”本田说的应该是一个问题，但听起来却不像。

“你知道的，”城之内做着手势，并且希望能将知性主义传达过去，“尼什！就那个德国人，海马经常看他的书。他好像杀了上帝还是什么的。”

“哦，你说尼采。”本田纠正了他。“海马经常看他的书？我觉得有可能。”

“没错。我发誓他每节课上都在看无关书目，其中一半都跟这个尼采有关。”

本田看向海马一秒，然后转回头看着城之内。“是吗？我从来没见他看过什么书，至少没在数学和高等数学上见到过。理科课上我基本上看不到他。他在理科课上也这样吗？奇怪。他至少在物理课上得集中注意听讲吧。”

太奇怪了。在数学课上海马离得太远，城之内不好观察，但他推测他在数学课上也是一样的。城之内开口想解释海马并不是没有集中注意力，他也有在记笔记，但他立刻意识到这件事也很奇怪。或许他确实觉得无聊但又不想放弃成绩，不过这也没法解释海马过于奇怪的行为。生物课或者化学课就算了，但是物理课？他依然没有。而且从他奋笔疾书的激烈程度来看，他也并不是觉得所有内容都很简单。一只顶着海马发型的天鹅突兀地游进了城之内的脑海；从水面上看它优雅娉婷，而水下的脚掌一刻不停，愤怒地击打着水流。然后它张开嘴，制造出嘶声和鹅叫。城之内笑出了声。

他打算去问问其他人海马跟他们一起上课时有什么读书习惯。他们在学校大门跟静香会和，然后一起出发前往游乐场。在路上，城之内问出了这个问题。他们撞见了海马，问他要不要跟他们一起，圭平也在。海海马勉为其难地答应了，说去接圭平，然后走掉了。“游戏，杏子，海马在跟你们一起上的课上看闲书吗？” 他问道。

游戏看起来很迷惑，摇了摇头，杏子的动作跟他如出一辙。“我们在文学课上坐一起。如果课的进度慢，他会做一些跟海马集团有关的工作。不过除此之外他并不会看一些无关的东西。”杏子说。“他在跟你一起上的课上会看闲书？”

御伽哼了一声。很好，他也来了。“他可能并没有在读书，”御伽说，在城之内觉得他很有必要替海马讲话的时候他又补充道，“可能是在炫耀。”城之内立刻想到了清单上的第六条，炫耀，陷入了失语。

去往游乐场的一路上他都在想炫耀的含义，甚至在看静香和圭平比赛打飞靶的时候都还在继续思考。圭平个性也十分好强，同他哥哥如出一辙。海马也正拿出全力，在气垫球场上跟暗游戏一决高下。他虽然宣称自己“并不想跟一帮人到处游荡”，但还是跟他们一起去了游乐场，因为他要“看着圭平”。打招呼的时候，他用了整整两分钟来跟城之内互相嘲讽，无视了其他所有人。（第五条：对集体行动分组十分注意）。然后他向暗游戏发起了挑战，要在对方选择的游戏项目上战胜对方。

有那么一分钟的时间，城之内没在想他的清单，而是在看他们两人在气垫球场上挥舞着双手。在海马挑战他的时候，暗游戏拿出了最大的战意。如果海马继续保持他现在玩游戏用的力气，他大概会把桌子压碎。他用尽了全身的力气，想要战胜这个无法战胜的灵魂。城之内本想找出一些有关人类试图战胜命运的悲剧的典故；但此时的海马卷起了袖子，因用力而喘着气，喊叫着，头发全都乱了。因此城之内只是看着他，没有说话。海马这幅样子倒也不赖，城之内想。真的很不错。

静香获得胜利的欢喜叫声惊醒了他。他为静香喝彩，然后又把注意力转回了自己的秘密任务上。如果海马真的只在他坐他身边的时候展示他的多线程工作能力，那么的确，这看上去很像是他在向他展示自己。不过，海马为什么会想用这种方式来引起城之内的注意，这一点仍然是个谜团。如果这真的是他的目的的话。城之内不得不承认，这一招很有用。也许吧。城之内或许真的被吸引了注意力。可恶。如果海马真的想在他面前表现自己，那么这又是一件海马一直在做的事情了。

城之内又偷偷看了海马一眼。他的手臂以肉眼几乎不可见的速度动作着，拼尽全力试图打败暗游戏（而游戏的手臂动作已经超出了肉眼可见的范畴）。静香和圭平去玩打地鼠了；杏子和御伽正在跳舞机上激烈对决，本田在一旁为他们喝彩；海马和游戏也很忙。没有人在看他，城之内对此感到很满意。他拿出了他的清单和一支圆珠笔，开始做一件他自己都觉得不可思议的事情。他只是觉得自己好像已经别无选择了 他把“魔药起效的表现”的标题划去，写上了“海马喜欢我的表现”。城之内在四条内容上打了勾，盯着它们。这些古怪的行为是海马一直都有的，而他在此之前从没觉得这些行为有什么问题。

轻微的刺痛感回来了，而且比之前更糟糕。它蔓延过城之内的胸腔、背后的标记还有他的胃。他的目光落回到海马身上。现在海马看上去就像是要跳过桌面，徒手把游戏掐死。五真是个神奇的数字，城之内麻木地想。暗游戏赢下了这场比赛，他感到一阵难以言喻的失望。暗游戏与海马握了手，称他们进行了一场痛快的比赛。（没错，暗游戏某种意义上也是个混蛋。他明明知道自己不可能输掉。）

“精彩的比赛，海马。”握手的时候，暗游戏说，就好像他在表扬海马在个人技巧上有所进步一样。“或者我们可以比赛一下别的项目，比如，跳舞机？杏子很推荐这个游戏。”

海马上跳舞机一定很有趣，但更有趣的是他竟然拒绝了。准确来说，有趣的是他拒绝的方式。“你对你的朋友太不上心了吧。”海马说这话时就像在给人下诅咒一样。他的目光带有指向性地看向了城之内。城之内本以为海马已经完全忘记了他的存在。在他们看向他之后，他觉得立刻把笔记本收起来会显得很可疑，因此翻了几页，来到了画着替罪羊还勉强写了几行数学题的某一页上。至少看上去比较正经。

“啊，城之内！抱歉。我忘了你还在这里了。”暗游戏说，看上去有些窘迫。“你不玩点什么吗？”

城之内耸了耸肩。游乐园的电玩项目很好玩，但是如果没有活人当对手，这些游戏也就没那么有意思了。而且他还要继续进行他的海马观察项目。不过他不能跟其他人说，尤其在他改了标题之后。“不。没有硬币玩，”城之内对他们说，“所以我做我的数学题去了。” 为了强调，他晃了晃手里的笔记本。天，他还挺擅长隐瞒的。

“太可惜了。”暗游戏说，他把手伸进口袋，却发现空空如也。他瞥了一眼海马，看上去很明显十分失望。“那我还是去看跳舞机上战况如何吧。”他说，然后离开了。游戏不用在兜里放零钱，因为暗游戏根本不需要为这些游戏付钱。城之内很清楚这件事。游戏机会自动为他启动，不过只有他本人，他不能为了其他人使用这种能力。他们试过了。城之内目送着暗游戏离开，尽力压制心中的嫉妒。或许暗游戏自己也不想这样，但他就是这样了。也可能曾经的他会想变成这样，但毕竟他现在根本就不记得过去的那个他，所以那也不算是他了。现在的他只是一个古老的，无名的，不存在的法老王罢了。最开始他没有名字。不过现在他有了。

然后城之内收回目光看向海马。海马也正看向他，目光里有着一种空白的、他读不懂的情绪。“数学。”他平淡地说，城之内花了好几秒才意识到这是一个问句。

“对，我……我数学不太好。”城之内说。这是事实，而用事实说谎会更简单一些。

海马发出嘲笑：“并不让人意外。你整节课都在跟本田广讲话。我很惊讶你居然还有时间在笔记本上画这么多涂鸦。”

“喂，我也没有整节课都在说话，”城之内抗议，一阵刺痛让他再次意识到，海马承认了他一直隔着一整排座位注意自己。“数学就是很难啊！而且老师用十分钟迅速讲完了所有内容，剩下的一个小时又一个字都不说！”

海马看上去竟然在认真思考这个问题。“我们目前在学的课程并不怎么高级，不过学校的教师水平确实很糟糕。你觉得不懂的地方，我说不定用半个小时就能跟你说明白。”他说，带着嘲讽，有些干涩，更甚过他朝另一个游戏发怒的时候。他话里的轻视同以往一样，侮辱也十分典型，还毫不掩饰他的自负，但是……

“你这是……主动提出来要教我？”城之内非常困惑地问道。他希望自己语气听上去更多的是单纯的惊讶而不是期待。他还希望自己能够保持这种轻松的语气。他继续说道：“我必须要说，我真的开始怀疑你是不是喜欢我了。”他发出一声短暂的笑，以免激怒对方。

他的话同海马的自负一样不加掩饰。海马又一次炸毛了，跟他在生物课上那一次一模一样。“蠢货，你又在说什么蠢话，”海马收回了他的话，皱紧眉头，“我可没空放羊。” 虽然海马这个人有时很难搞懂，但城之内十分确定这一次他的话听上去充满了戒备。然后他敲了敲气垫球桌。“所以？”

“所以什么？”城之内问道。

他的困惑让对方眨了眨眼。“所以，你要来挑战我吗？你肯定已经做好输得鼻青脸肿的准备了吧？” 海马补充完了自己的话。他看上去非常恼火，挑衅也像在赌气。

城之内想到，另一个游戏忘了他还在这里，而海马却还记得。他想到暗游戏遗憾地表示他也没有零钱，以及海马伸到自己口袋里的手。他还拉他一起玩游戏，而不是跟暗游戏再来一局。他还想到海马说要指导他数学，虽然他提出帮忙的方式十分独特且死板。他要勾掉清单上的第五条，第七条（考虑你的需求），和第八条（提出帮你付钱）。已经有六条符合了。超过一半了。

他笑起来，跳到了气垫球桌的另一端。“来吧，钱袋子！”城之内接受了他的邀请，并且尽力不让自己输得鼻青脸肿。海马因战意发亮的眼睛，难得一见的乱糟糟的头发，他小臂上露出的光滑、苍白的皮肤；这一切汇入充斥了城之内胸腔的、温暖的刺痛里，让他分了心。还有他嘴角的弧度。海马会在跟他决斗时，并且只在跟他决斗时才会露出这样的傻傻的、得意洋洋的笑容。

虽然城之内分了心，但是海马仍然花了一些力气才取得了最终的胜利。城之内有些好奇这是不是因为海马也分心了。他们握手的时候，城之内说：“精彩的比赛，小富翁。”因为他觉得叫对方“小猫”可能有些太过分了。不过他用的语气差不多。从海马的表情来看，他可以在第九条后面也打上勾了。

那天晚上躺在床上，城之内想着海马进行了自慰。他想象在另一种场景之下他专注地看着他的蓝眼睛，还有朝他笑起来时翘起的嘴角。他回忆起海马对他的抱怨的评价，感到讽刺，笑出了声。他隐约觉得自己不该跟男生产生什么感情纠葛，因为之后的烂摊子很难处理。

***

第二天是周五，学校里每个人都在期待周末到来。城之内的清单上还剩下两条。今天早上他早早起来，冲了个澡，换了一身洗过的制服，把自己打理干净，然后对着镜子检查了背上的标记。标记已经彻底消失了。不过，静香拍的照片还在他的衣服口袋里。

他生平头一次早早来到了学校，充分利用好时间问出了他的第一个问题。“游戏！”他张开手臂跟游戏打招呼，脸上挂着大大的笑容。

“城之内！”游戏喊道，没有任何犹豫，扑向城之内给了他一个拥抱。“你没有迟到！不仅没有迟到，还来得很早！” 

“哇。就别提迟到这事儿啦。”城之内慈爱地揉了揉游戏的头发。虽然因为他头上的发胶太多这个动作有些困难，但他尽力了。“有件事情我想问问你们两个。”他说。城之内拿出宝丽来拍的照片，把他背上的标记给游戏看。“你知道这是什么意思吗？” 

另一个游戏或许没有任何他生前的记忆，不过游戏查了很多资料。在他看照片时，城之内难得地耐心等待着。“古埃及人在描绘哈索尔女神的时候，时常会给她画上一个头饰。就跟这个标记一样。”游戏说。这正是城之内所害怕知道的。“这好像是某个人的皮肤。是谁呢？” 

“呃，其实是我的。不过现在已经不见了！” 游戏表情上带着担忧，城之内让他安心。“这个标记。呃。是在海马喝下爱情魔药之后出现的。我以为是貘良又戴上他那个千年轮了。”城之内叹气。到底怎样才能阻止他搞破坏？

游戏看上去有些尴尬。“你说的这个，其实我跟他基本上达成了一项和平条约。只要他没有杀掉我们的意思，我们就不会毁掉他。很显然，现在貘良和千年轮里的灵魂关系挺好的。”他叹了口气。“我跟他也说过这事了。他也知道让人喝这种魔药确实有点过分了。不过我们以为药剂并没有起效？”

这个问题似乎难住了游戏。然后，他的气场改变了，眼睛也变得狭长。“从哈索尔的标记来看，药剂确实起效了。不过海马对你的行为模式并没有发生改变。奇怪……” 暗游戏陷入了思考。

城之内感到自己的脸颊热了起来。“确实，他没有变。”城之内表示同意，然后发出一声崩溃的笑，双手扯住了自己的头发，因为他想到了这么一个十分明显的解释。“一点都没有。”

“...啊。我明白了。”暗游戏总结道。城之内读不懂他的表情。“那么你应该跟他谈谈。”

“会的，我会的。我已经做好了计划。”城之内坚定地说。暗游戏有些尴尬地拍了拍他的手臂，让他有些惊讶。

“祝你好运，城之内。虽然我想了想，觉得你可能都不需要这种东西。”暗游戏祝他好运，语气当中有着支持和鼓励，但也有一丝紧张。游戏重新出现，说了更多支持和鼓励的话，然后匆忙赶去上课了。看着他们离开，城之内开始想他还有没有别的朋友就在他眼皮子底下，能听他分享他的发现。

周五他没有跟海马一起上的课，他已经快要等不及了。他的注意力比平时更加不集中，这也很能说明问题。某个老师表扬了他今天没有在课上说小话。他们根本什么都不懂。午饭时间，他的肚子咕噜咕噜叫起来，但声音被心脏的砰然作响所盖过。他没有去餐厅蹭朋友的饭，而是直接去了旧实验室。

毫不意外，海马就在这里。他身边堆积着各种文件，一个小小的午餐盒，还有两杯咖啡。城之内进来时他吓了一跳，然后用怀疑的目光看着他在他旁边的凳子上坐下。实际上城之内已经紧张地想退缩了。“好呀。”城之内打招呼，尽力保持呼吸发出了这两个音节。“你这样子工作下去会累死的。”他补充，指了指海马身边堆积如山的打印纸。

“你看来很希望别人死掉。”海马回嘴，用拇指和食指取下钢笔的笔帽。“我在工作。走开。”

“你说过你要教我数学。”城之内撇着嘴说，拿出了自己的笔记本，翻到了他准备好的一页。“不需要现在全部做完，我只想占用你十分钟时间。你可以稍微看看这个问题，我没办法自己解决。”

城之内把笔记本滑了过去。这时，他的胃又叫了起来。海马看了他一眼，然后从自己的午餐盒里拿出了一个苹果。城之内从来没有见过这么大、看上去这么脆的苹果。海马十分优雅地咬了一小口苹果。“啧，恶心，”海马说，就好像他真的被恶心到了一样，“给你。你是吃垃圾的，对吧。”

城之内接过海马推给他的苹果，毫不犹豫地照着海马刚刚咬过的地方咬了一口。这是他这辈子吃过的最好吃的苹果。他还从没有吃过像这样能让他整个身体都暖起来的苹果。城之内不依不挠地敲了敲他的笔记本。“那么，你能帮我看看这道题吗？” 

在海马拿过他根本没有写数学题的笔记本，开始看那一页时，城之内感到自己的膝盖弹跳着，力度足以为整个美国西海岸发电。“这是什么？”他压低声音，听上去很生气。这是城之内预料之内的反应。在海马冲过来揍他之前，他有几秒钟的时间可以解释。

“呃，就是，你喝下的那瓶魔药？它引起了我的注意所以——” 

“滚出去。”

“能不能让我把话——” 

海马站起来的动作太快，带翻了他的凳子。“我说滚出去！” 他朝城之内喊道。而且他看上去有些害怕，蓝色的眼睛瞳孔放大，脸色比平时更加苍白。城之内想摸一摸他的眼睛和脸，不过他不能。至少不是现在。

“你先看看下一页。”城之内请求道，并且举起双手作出投降的姿势。他很了解海马，所以知道他会吼他，并且做好了应对的准备。在关键时刻，城之内也是可以做出预判的。“你看完下一页，我马上就走。”

海马深呼吸了一次，然后把翻倒在地的凳子扶起来，坐了回去。城之内看到，在他翻页时，他的大手，还有优雅细长的手指在微微颤抖。海马的目光在纸页上来回，遇到困难时会停下或者回头重新看。城之内感到安心，因为他很熟悉这个阅读时的海马。只不过这一次他知道他在看什么。清单如下：

城之内也喜欢我的表现：

1.在我嘲笑他时他一定会回应  
2.他总是向我发起决斗挑战，哪怕他知道他大概率会输掉  
3.他总是叫上圭平跟他们一起，因为他知道我会跟圭平一起  
4.上课时，他觉得我没在看他的时候，会一直盯着我看  
5.其他时间他也经常盯着我  
6.两天前他看了我的眼睛整整十分钟，完全是出于意外  
7.他开玩笑说我喜欢他  
8.成功烦到我之后他会很开心  
9.他在我身边的时候也经常感到心烦意乱  
10.他告诉我了  
第二份清单要稍微长一些，占用了更多的笔墨。这份清单的标题是：我们可以一起做的事情。其中一些项目有点下流，不过只是一小部分。第69条是，用毯子搭一座城堡，在旁边画一个笑脸。写这张清单、思考他们要做什么很开心；想到他和海马可以一起做这些事情更开心。他看着海马读过整张清单，不出声地念着上面的内容，就好像他根本不敢相信自己读到的东西一样。而且，哇，他脸红了。没有城之内想象中那么傻。好吧这确实很傻，不过是褒义。一想到海马脸红了，而且让他脸红的人就是他自己，城之内感到自己的内心微微收紧、变暖。是他让海马脸红的。

城之内咽下嘴里的苹果，清了清嗓子，努力想拿出一些自信来。“你可以把符合事实的打上勾。呃。所以。你还想让我滚吗？” 这话听上去根本不自信。他的尝试失败了，不过表现的谦逊一些也不错。

海马还没有读完。这一次他用两只手握住了笔记本。从这一点来看，这次是城之内占据了上风。“也许我……话说得太快了。”海马承认道。“你不用走。” 然后他的目光终于离开了手上的笔记本。你喜欢的人也喜欢你——这种感觉就像是沐浴在聚光灯之下，或者走进燃烧的、炎热的暴风雪中。海马抬起头。“我可以一起跟你解决你的数学题。”

城之内露出一个得意的笑，歪向海马。“海马，说实话，数学老师的角色扮演我已经玩腻了。我就不怎么擅长表演。"

“确实。很显然，你的演技很恶心，很浮夸，很愚蠢。”海马表示同意，然后捏住了城之内的下巴，在他抗议之前亲吻了他。太突然了。而且他还作弊。但城之内很快发现他并不介意。

这个吻并没有持续很长时间，但是分开的时候他们两人都在喘。城之内的胃又开始叫了，海马的眼珠转了转。“去吃饭吧，笨蛋，”他对城之内说，“我会在这里待到午饭时间结束。你可以去做其他事情，在午饭时间结束之前回来就行。”

城之内考虑了一下。他很饿，但他也不想浪费任何一秒钟时间从海马身边离开。他也可以等到今天结束——今天毕竟是星期五；但谁知道海马之后还会有多少时间。而且城之内也没有这么多耐心。“或者，”他拖长声音说，握住了海马的手，而海马竟然没有甩开他，“你也可以把这堆废纸收拾一下，跟我一起去吃午饭？” 他知道对于刚刚确定关系的他们来说这个问题显得太急躁了（确定关系，想到这个词让城之内一阵激动），不过他本来就是个急躁的人，并且他会永远想着更进一步。

“不。我需要把这些工作做完。”海马说，不出意料，但还是没有甩开他的手。“工作不等人。”

“你才是社长，难道这些工作不该等你吗？你是老板，管事的，头儿，教父，指环王——” 

“而你是个烦人精。我明白你的意思了。”海马打断了他，盯了他身边的纸张好一会儿。然后，让城之内震惊的是，他站起身开始收拾东西。“你说的不错。” 城之内张大了嘴，而海马摆出了一个“事实如此”的表情。“我十四岁时就掌控了这家公司。如果有人想抱怨有的文件比平时稍微晚了一些，那么我可以向他们保证，我完全有能力在一秒钟之内把他们摧毁。”

“你知道吗，你威胁人的样子有点性感。”城之内吹了一声口哨，说。

海马对他的表扬很受用。他把纸页整理好，放进了自己的手提箱。“我可不只是‘有点’性感。你那双棕色大眼睛是根本看不见、其实只是用来做装饰的吗？” 他一边弯着嘴角问道，一边开始大步朝房间外走去。

他哪怕夸人的时候都很刻薄！城之内跟在他身后迈进走廊，告诫自己不要因为对方一句表扬就开心。“所以，濑人。”他说。他已经做了好些有些越界的事情，但他还没有过瘾，远远没有。念出这个名字感觉有些奇怪，不过他想他会习惯的。“吃午饭吗？” 

听到这个称呼，在一瞬的惊讶后，笑意攀升上濑人的脸、流进他的双眼。“好，克也。”一边意气风发地迈步走向餐厅，他一边用他那低沉沙哑的音色说道。城之内想，听到自己的名字被这样说出来，他也一定会习惯的。  
“去吃午饭。”

**Author's Note:**

> *1译者注：原文为bloody，是英国人专属的脏话。在4K版YGO里貘良设定是英国口音。  
> *2译者注：没有少逗号，原文就是这样的！  
> *3译者注：原文城之内说的话是what the fu- frig are you talking about
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 谢谢看到这里的朋友们！！！谢谢YGO谢谢作者太太！！！谢谢烛光老师帮忙校对！！！顺便谢一下总是在死线之后好久交东西的同事朋友们，谢谢你们给我时间让我摸鱼（……）  
> 打字的时候自我感觉还挺好，拿给别人一看才发现我真的写了好多错别字和看上去不像是中文的句子哦！争取下次写得像中文一点！  
> 最后祝大家七夕快乐！


End file.
